Hey Hubs
by Chrjoyed
Summary: Syed makes a big impression when he meets Christian's mother...


**Hey Hubs**

**Chapter 1**

"You've been on that thing for hours. I'm beginning to think you find what's on there more interesting than me", Syed sulked as he pushed the duvet off his lithe body. It was a hot and sticky summer night and Syed was in need of some attention from his distracted boyfriend.

"I'll be with you in two seconds. I've just got to do this one thing…" Christian trailed off, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the website he was studying intently.

"Christian!"

"Hmm-"

"It's 1am in the morning! If I wake up late tomorrow-"

"Okay, sorry! Right, I'm turning it off. See, look. The little light has gone off", he pointed out, holding up the laptop so Syed could see that the red 'power' light was no longer visible.

Placing the laptop carefully on the coffee table, Christian stood up and climbed into bed next to his frowning boyfriend. Syed stiffened slightly when he felt Christian's wandering hand but, after a few seconds, he relented, and allowed himself to be pulled into his embrace. He could never be angry at Christian for long. Not since he had admitted to him that he had only two vices – Christian and chocolate. He loved them both, and he loved it even more when he got to indulge in both at the same time.

"What were you doing on there?" Syed asked, his inquiring brown eyes searching Christian's handsome face for clues.

"Nothing", Christian replied evasively, threading his fingers through Syed's and smiling secretly at how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

"You've been on that laptop for three hours and you're telling me you've been doing nothing?" Syed raised his eyebrows doubtingly.

"Yes"

"What are you planning?" Syed demanded crossly, pulling his hand away and rolling onto his back grumpily.

"I'm not planning anything!"

"I know you, Christian Clarke. You're planning something"

XXXX

Syed was bored. Christian had already left for work and would not be back for hours. His personal training business had become a big success and Christian's appointment book was almost completely full. Syed was so proud of him but every so often he would feel the stab of irritation when, yet again, Christian would inform him that they would have to cancel their evening or weekend plans. It was summer, Christian had tried to explain, the best time for building the client base before the cooler autumn weather arrived and the demand for his services would dry up. Without a place to train his clients indoors, Christian had no choice but to take any work that was offered to him.

Lying on the sofa, Syed gently played with the engagement ring on his finger. Five weeks ago, after a particularly stressful day, when he had witnessed Tanya and Roxy have a shouting match across the massage room at Booty's, Christian had asked him to marry him.

"_Can you do that pasta dish for dinner, you know, the one I love", Syed asked, his brown eyes looking up at Christian pleadingly._

"_It's your turn to make dinner", Christian remarked dryly as he flicked through the pages of the new edition of 'Running' magazine._

"_Please Christian. I've had a terrible day. I've had to listen to Tanya and Roxy argue all morning-"_

"_What about this time?"_

"_Tanya thinks Roxy can't handle running the salon and look after a small child, and well, as you can imagine, that set Roxy off on one. Then Jodie started pondering out loud about whether buffalos have wings". Syed pulled an exasperated face._

"_Poor you having to listen to all those loud and mad women", Christian sympathised, kissing the top of Syed's head affectionately. "It's still your turn to make dinner though"_

"_Fine", Syed snapped grumpily, frowning as Christian made no attempt to placate him._

"_Why don't you go and get some fish and chips? There is some money on the table", he added, ignoring Syed's look of indignation._

_Without another word, Syed strode over to the table, stuffed the ten pound note into his pocket and stormed out of the flat._

_He returned ten minutes later with two portions of chips and two battered sausages. Slamming the flat door closed, he flung his keys on the table beside the door before turning around…_

"_What is this?" Syed uttered, visibly shocked at the scene in front of him. There, on the table, were two dinner plates, two wine glasses and two white candles. A single red rose adorned the plate nearest to him._

"_I wanted to surprise you. That's why I made you get dinner. Sorry", Christian apologised sheepishly. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and busied himself by buttering some bread._

"_Thank you. It's beautiful Christian", Syed reassured him, noticing the change in his demeanour. Christian was never usually so uncomfortable around him._

"_Sit", Christian instructed him, pointing to the seat opposite his own. Syed sat down and they began to eat, the conversation between them becoming increasingly stilted._

_As he swallowed the last bite of battered sausage, Syed looked up and caught Christian staring at him, a nervous expression etched on his face._

"_Tell me what the matter is?" Syed insisted, reaching out for Christian's hand. _

"_Marry me"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"_


End file.
